


Let there be dragons

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin feels Arthur is not taking him seriously.





	Let there be dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

"Sima."

"Sima?" Arthur blinked.

"That's what she said. Her name is Sima. Or something like it, it's a bit difficult to understand her, she speaks with an accent."

"Sima..." Arthur still just looked.

"I don't make that up. She said that's what the other horses call her, so I will call her that. What?"

"What other animals can you talk to?" 

"Remember that big owl that sometimes sits in the tree nearby?"

Arthur blinked again. "You...you talk to an owl..."

"Sometimes chicken, cats and dogs...once I talked to a deer." Merlin shrugged. It was no big deal. 

"You could talk to my dogs?"

"You have dogs?

"Of course."

"You never told me." Arthur was good with dogs, Merlin had found out a while ago. It just never came to his mind that Arthur might actually own some. 

"Then we both seem to have secrets." Arthur smiled. "You can talk to animals, I own dogs..."

Not that this really compared, but... 

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"I can also talk to magic animals...like...dragons."

It took Arthur a moment before he burst out laughing. "Dragons. Yeah, right."

Merlin waited before he continued. "Dragons are magic. I am magic. In fact...they say I'm a dragon lord."

Arthur stopped laughing. "A dragon lord. There are no dragons, so you can't...Merlin, are you alright? Are you running a fever?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Merlin was a bit insulted. He had only ever tried to talk to a dragon once and it had been a little one, but yes, they had a nice polite conversation, thank you. 

"You mean that." Arthur looked, his mouth hanging open. 

Merlin felt himself pout. "I don't only mean that, it is true. Talk to the elders, they know. My father was a dragon lord before me and when he died, my powers came into full existence."

"So if we ever met a dragon - not that there are any - you could talk it out of eating us?"

"A dragon would never eat me!"

"True. There's not much to you, it would go hungry." Arthur teased, even though he still seemed convinced that Merlin was taking him on. 

"But it could eat you." Merlin threw him a glare. "Much more on your bones."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Just saying that the dragon would have more to eat." Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Arthur looked at him for a long moment and then grinned. "Better not run into dragons then." He reached for Merlin and pulled him close.


End file.
